


Между

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fiction - 15 Minute Challenge, Fluff, Humor, If I don't have song lyrics somewhere assume I have died, Kirhura, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Tribble Christmas Tree, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020, spones - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Смена каюты на космическом корабле — это совсем не то же самое, что переезд в другой дом, никаких грузовых кораблей, где, вся жизнь засунута в складские контейнеры; ничего столь далекоидущего или романтического. Но это уже что-то, и это принадлежит им.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618141
Kudos: 8





	Между

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460740) by [KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog). 



> автор перевода строк эпиграфа — Dan_UndeaD, сайт amalgama-lab.com.

_The space between what's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The space between your heart and mine  
Is the space we'll fill with time_

_В промежутках между верным и ошибочным  
Я скрываюсь в ожидании тебя,  
Пустота между нашими сердцами —  
Те промежутки, что мы со временем наполним._

_The Space Between, Dave Matthews Band_

Они стараются скрываться, насколько это возможно. Скотти — он в курсе — помогает перенести коробки с книгами, одеждой и прочими вещами Ухуры во время долгих вечерних смен, когда лишь небольшая часть команды занята на мостике, а остальные сидят в кают-компании, или в кафетерии, или спят.

Не то чтобы Джима это сильно волновало. Но у него есть репутация, и он вполне поддерживал её в те бесконечно долгие летние семестры в академии, репутация ловеласа и сердцееда (в основном сердца разбивал именно он. Была причина, по которой любовь никогда не давалась ему легко).

Они уже прошли ту стадию, когда прокрадывались по ночам в каюты друг друга, когда проскальзывали вместе в турболифты (и Нийота на удивление лояльна к непрофессиональному поведению, если это происходит быстро, скрытно и не ставит под угрозу безопасность). Нийота — женщина, которая ценит уверенность и обязательность, а Джим, так привыкший к отношениям, похожим на зыбучий песок, к тому, что его бросают не только после терпеливого ожидания, но и после необременительного секса («ты не хочешь отношений, не притворяйся»), теперь находит в ней якорь, приковывающий его к почве под ногами, дающий опору. Он и подумать не мог, что так сильно хотел этого — чтобы иметь что-то подобное, принадлежащее ему и ей одновременно.

Всё это началось, когда Маккой проснулся и обнаружил Спока, ничтоже сумняшеся раскладывающего свои вещи в его каюте, обустраивающего жилое пространство «в соответствии с их развивающимися отношениями, личными желаниями и потребностями», и что «логично было сделать так, поскольку они уже перешли к долгосрочным соглашениям». Маккой клялся и божился, что, сам того не подозревая, только что женился снова (но, тем не менее, не стал мешать Споку и почти не жаловался).

После того, как это раскрылось, глаза Нийоты наполнились странным, строгим ожиданием; её взгляд преследовал Джима на мостике, в кают-компании, в их просторной постели, когда её волосы липли к его губам, а на следующий день он небрежно заметил, что, возможно, им следует сделать «следующий шаг». Он хотел всего лишь пошутить, намекнуть на её потребность в сексе, на более лёгкий доступ к телам друг друга, душу и сменному постельному белью — но она взглянула на него с улыбкой такой силы, что у него перехватило горло.

Смена каюты на космическом корабле — это совсем не то же самое, что переезд в другой дом, никаких грузовых кораблей, где, вся жизнь засунута в складские контейнеры; ничего столь далекоидущего или романтического. Но это уже что-то, и это принадлежит им.

Он не оставляет никаких следов себя в собственной комнате — до тех пор, пока она не поселяется там, давая ему возможность что-то оставить, разделить, дождаться конца смены. Её шампуни и лосьоны занимают место на полках рядом с его пеной для бритья и лосьоном после бритья, счастливые стоять вместе (и он постоянно по ошибке использует её шампунь, так что их волосы одинаково пахнут сосной и абрикосом). Она накрывает белые простыни разноцветными одеялами, пока он привинчивает полку, чтобы она могла разместить свои старинные учебники по ромуланским диалектам — на пергаменте, с каллиграфическими вставками. Она покупает ему полное собрание сочинений Чарльза Диккенса и читает ему на клингонском, чтобы помочь ему выучить язык (и это оказывается удивительно красиво и грустно).

На Рождество он ставит в углу искусственную ёлку и украшает её горсткой новеньких игрушек-трибблов в ярком блестящем пуху, купленных в сувенирном магазинчике на космической станции. Он видит, как она смеётся при виде игрушек, а потом она уже и смеяться не в силах, когда он выходит из ванной в одном только рождественском триббле (Когда он покупал его, это казалось осмысленным. В новом году он подбрасывает этот предмет нижнего белья в тумбочку Маккоя и записывает, как его лучший друг непотребно матерится, когда Спок спрашивает, «является ли это попыткой спровоцировать возбуждение» и «если Леонард хочет побаловать себя, он не будет пренебрегать такой просьбой»).

В пространстве между мостиком и спальней они находят время друг для друга. Её тепло ощущается не только за его капитанским креслом, но и в складках простыней, в аромате её головы на подушке, в запахе конденсата на стенках душевой кабинки, на подставке для драгоценностей висят мерцающие бутоны её серёжек, фиолетовая зубная щётка гордо стоит рядом с его собственной. Она повсюду, она в нём, и он любит её до боли. В мире звездолётов и открытий кто же знал, что именно эти мелочи разберут его на части, что он увидит, как старый мир превращается в новый (старый — это его каюта и он сам, одинокий, а новый — это Нийота.)

Однажды, с похмелья, она использовала его пену для бритья вместо крема и несколько дней после этого её руки отдавали запахом «свежего горного бриза». И если это не доказательство любви, то Джеймс Т. Кирк не знает, что это такое.

(В пространстве, которое они называют своим, он в конце концов задаст ей ещё один вопрос, с кольцом, стиснутым в ладони.)


End file.
